


Still a Little Time

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OTP Feels, Sad, Terminal Illnesses, rukiha, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: "I..." Uruha remembered the sad expression on the doctor's face, his words, how the room seemed to grow cold when the doctor told him what was going on. "I have four months to live."





	Still a Little Time

When Uruha entered the studio, all his bandmates looked at him inquiringly and anxiously. He hated seeing this sort of look on their faces and he could only imagine how they would react when he delivered the news. A part of him wanted to protect them from the truth.

"So...what happened?" Kai asked.

"I..." Uruha remembered the sad expression on the doctor's face, his words, how the room seemed to grow cold when the doctor told him what was going on. "I have four months to live."

There was a stunned silence. Uruha fixed his eyes on the floor, not bearing to look at any of his dear friends. Kai, being the one closest to him, pulled him into a tight hug. Aoi, already crying and sobbing, ran to them and threw himself at his fellow guitarist, crushing both men with his embrace. Reita, too shocked to say anything or shed any tears yet, remained silent and waited until it was time for him to wrap his arms around his childhood friend.

When Uruha didn't have anyone all over him, he somehow found the courage to look at Ruki. The vocalist was staring at him, frozen, rooted to the spot, biting his bottom lip.

And then he exploded. "No!" he yelled. "No, it can't be! You can't...You can't die, you asshole!"

"Ruki..." Reita tried to pacify him.

However, the small singer would have none of that. He just stormed out of the studio, not noticing the heartbroken expression on Uruha's angelic face.

 

***

 

A few hours later, someone was knocking on Uruha's door. He had told his bandmates that he needed to be alone today to try to come to terms with his condition. And even though he knew that his friends meant the best and would try their utmost to cheer him up, he couldn't stand the thought of their joyous facade falling apart, resulting to pitying looks and barely held back tears.

He was surprised when he saw Ruki at his doorstep. The younger man didn't appear to be as mad as he had been earlier at the studio; his receding anger was paired with sorrow and pain. Uruha hated seeing him like that.

"Can I come in?" he asked quietly.

Uruha silently nodded and made room for the other man to pass. As he closed the door, he had no idea what to expect or what to say.

Ruki took a deep breath and broke the tense silence. "Look," he said, his deep voice shaking a little, "there's something that I've wanted to say for quite a while now but I was too afraid. But I...I just want to let you know now that there's still time."

Uruha waited, holding his breath. He watched as the vocalist bit his full bottom lip, looking nervous and so damn irresistible at the same time.

"I love you."

Uruha's heart skipped a beat. Those three little words, coming out of Ruki's mouth, directed to him...

The shorter man's eyes were hidden from him, fixed on his shoes instead. "Well, that's it. I'll go now--"

"I love you too."

The words escaped Uruha's lips before he even had time to think. The vocalist looked up at him, still nervous but also hopeful.

"Y-you do?"

Uruha nodded and walked closer to the other man. In spite of everything, he felt so light at the moment, a huge burden finally lifted off his shoulders. "I love you, Ruki. I've always loved you," he said, happy that he could finally talk about his feelings like this.

"Well, I...I've loved you since the beginning too. I just wish I had said something earlier, Uru..."

The guitarist smiled a little sadly and took the other's warm hand in his. He felt butterflies in his stomach when Ruki gave his hand a firm but gentle squeeze. To imagine that they could have been like this for months or even years, together, an actual couple instead of two close friends doing fanservice and yearning for each other...

"I wish that too, Ru...But we still have some time."

Ruki's eyes were shining with tears now. "But..." He couldn't finish the sentence. He couldn't say that one of them wouldn't be around for very much longer. 

Uruha's thumb traced the back of Ruki's palm. "I still have four months," he said. "I want to spend them with you."

"I'll make them the best four months of your life," Ruki promised.

 

***

 

The other band members were very happy about this turn of events. They didn't really find it unexpected, though; apparently they had already figured out how those two felt about each other even if they themselves were completely oblivious.

Ruki kept his promise and did his absolute best to make his lover the happiest man on the planet. They went out on dates, they relaxed at home watching movies, they played video games, they kissed all the time, they made love, they slept in each other's arms. They managed to cook meals without setting the house on fire and finally understood why their drummer enjoyed doing this so much. They took care of Koron as if the little dog was their child. Ruki often hummed soft melodies when they were in the bath tub together and sometimes he sang the guitarist to sleep, stroking his hair.

Time seemed to fly because they were so happy and so in love. But what both of them tried to focus on was that these four months were the best in their entire lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by "Three Months" by kerucupcake on Deviantart. I read it today and it broke my heart; and a few hours later this happened. I hope you liked it~!


End file.
